Les meilleurs amis du monde
by Elfica
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait finalement serré la main de Drago Malefoy dans le train qui les conduisait à leur première année à Poudlard ? Venez voir ce qui ce serais passé !
1. Introduction1ère partie

**Auteur :** Elfica

**Résumé:** Et si Harry Potter avait finalement serré la main de Drago Malefoy dans le train qui les conduisait à leur première année à Poudlard ? Venez voir ce qui ce serais passé !

**Genre :** Général – Romance(pas directement)

**Rating :** PG-13

**Langue :** Français

**Perso principal 1:** Harry Potter

**Perso principal 2:** Drago Malefoy

**Publication de l'intro:** 12/08/2004

**Note :** Cette fic n'est pas un slash

* * *

**INTRODUCTION** _(partie 1)_

Harry Potter était confortablement installé dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui l'amenait à sa nouvelle école, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Tout à coup, trois garçons entrèrent dans son compartiment qu'il partageait avec un dénommé Ronald Weasley, et Harry reconnut le garçon au teint pâle dont il avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Mme Guipure. Cette fois, il regardait Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêts que lors de leur première rencontre.

**-Alors c'est vrai ?** Lança-t-il. **On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?**

**-Oui,** dit Harry.

Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous d'eux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de garde du corps.

**-Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle,** dit le garçon d'un air détaché. **Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.**

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui.

**-Mon nom te faire rire ?** Inutile de te demander le tien. **Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseurs et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.**

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

**-Fait bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.**

Malefoy lui tendit la main. Avant d'y répondre, il se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci faisait une mine chargée de dégoût à l'égard de Malefoy. Harry dû se retenir de rire quand il vit la robe de sorcier complètement rapiécée qu'il portait. C'est vrai qu'il était pitoyable ! Et avec un sourire aux lèvres, Harry Potter serra la main de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

J'aurai voulu finir l'intro là mais j'ai encore des choses à dire avant de commencer l'histoire, donc vous aurez la suite la fois prochaine !!!!!! 


	2. Introduction 2ème partie

**Auteur :** Elfica

**Résumé:** Et si Harry Potter avait finalement serré la main de Drago Malefoy dans le train qui les conduisait à leur première année à Poudlard ? Venez voir ce qui ce serais passé !

**Genre :** Général – Romance(pas directement)

**Rating :** PG-13

**Langue :** Français

**Perso principal 1:** Harry Potter

**Perso principal 2:** Drago Malefoy

**Publication de l'intro partie 2:** 27/12/2004

**Note :** Cette fic n'est pas un slash

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lilouthephoenix :** Hé bien j'éspère qu'il y arrivera, en tout cas je ferais tout pour lol

**Rekha :** N'importe quel fan d'Harry Potter aurait reconnu ce mémorable début mdr…Je pense que la suite de l'intro te seras pas totalement inconnue non plus

**Lisia :** La voici, la voila lol

**Hayden :** Et j'éspère que ce seras une bonne suite

**Liiilili :**meurcihhhhh beaucoup. Et puis de tte façon si je n'était pas partie de la source personne n'aurait rien compris et je suis sûre que j'aurais du répondre à mille et une questions du genre : « Comment ça se fait que Harry et Drago soient amis… ? »

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Ha ouais t'as voulu faire la même ? Sa aurait été marrant de voir les différentes tournures qu'aurait pris la situation, dommage que tu l'ai pas faite  ;-)

**Lou biloute :** En parlant de suite…la voici !!!!

**Kowai :** Missi bcp bcp de ta compréhension en plus là jme sens trop honteuse quoi…J'ai plus ecrit depuis le mois d'AOUT !!!!!! Mais bon avec les cours etc….La routine et l'ecxuse de tout auteur qui se respecte et qui veut faire une « pause carrière » mdrrrr

**Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue :** Merci pour ta review…voila la suite !

* * *

**INTRODUCTION** _(partie 2)_

Au même instant le Poudlard Express s'arrêta en face de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Quand Harry sortit du train Ron voulut le suivre….

**-Tu as un problème Ronald ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis partout ?**

Les joues de Ron devinrent aussitôt aussi écarlates que ses cheveux. Quand Harry passa devant Malefoy, qui avait assisté à la scéne, il lui tapa dans les mains et entra dans une des barques qui devait le conduire au château.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Plus tard dans la Grande Salle_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**-C'est un plafond magique**, murmura quelqu'un derrière Harry. **Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».**

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui avait dit ça. C'était Hermione Granger, elle s'était présentée à lui un peu plutôt dans le train. Ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante !

Arrivés devant la table des professeurs, tout le monde fixa un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui se trouvait sur un tabouret. Pendant un instant, il règna un silence total. Puis, tou à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Harry se contenta de taper des mains poliment. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immibilisa à nouveau. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

**-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Annah.**

**-POUFSOUFFLE !** Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Et ainsi de suite les élèves furent placés dans les différentes maisons. Le choixpeau en était maintenant à la lettre M.

**-Malefoy, Drago**

Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria :

**-SERPENTARD**

Après les N et les O vinrent le tour des P _(N/A : Hé oui ! Je connais mon alphabet ! :-p)_

**-Potter, Harry**

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

**-Elle a bien dit Potter ?**

**-LE Harry Potter ?**

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

**-Hum…Ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et …Ho ! Ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéréssant…Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?**

**-A Serpentard, je vous en supplie, à Serpentard.**

**-A Serpentard ? Excellent choix mon garçon….SERPENTARD**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une intro, il est donc normal qu'elle ne sois pas longue. Au prochain chapitre, rendez-vous en 6ème année avec Harry Potter ! N'oubliez pas….->>REVIEW !!!!! 


End file.
